Realize!
Realize! es una canción cantada por SoLaMi♡Dressing por primera vez en el episodio 25. Originalmente la canción es un single de I☆Ris. Fue anunciada el 28 de noviembre del 2014. La canción reemplazó a Miracle☆Paradise como el tercer Opening en el episodio 27, mas tarde fue reemplazado por Dream Parade en el episodio 39. La cancion fue escrita y compuesta por Takanori Itakura. La versión completa fue lanzada en formato físico y digital el 18 de febrero del 2015. Cantantes * SoLaMi♡Dressing - (Episodios 25, 26, 63, 76 y 136) Letra TV Size Romaji= Mukuchi na heart hiraitara Susumou koe awasete Kirakira shiteiru jibun wo Tsukamou daisuki na koto shiyō Kachi ka make da nante kankei nai ja naii! Saa te to te tsunaide Hey Jump! Party wa hajimaru! Let's Dance 1,2,3! Mirai e sou zutto minna de Zettai akirametakunai kara Let's Sing Do my best! Ashita wa kitto kagayaiteru Chikara awasete tokimeki sagashiteku Tsukamitorō Pripara |-| Kanji= 無口な ハート開いたら 進もう 声合わせて キラキラ している自分を 掴もう 大好きな事しよう 勝ちか負けだなんて 関係ないんじゃないっ！ さぁ手と手つないで Hey Jump！ パーティーは始まる Let's Dance 1,2,3! 未来へ そうずっと みんなで 絶対あきらめたくないから Let's Sing Do my best! 明日はきっと輝いてる 力合わせて トキメキ探してく つかみ取ろうプリパラ |-| Español= Cuando abras tu tímido corazón sigue adelante, y nuestros corazones se sincronizarán. Algo está brillando en mi interior, cógelo y ve repartiendo amor con ello. ¡No importa si ganas o pierdes! Ahora, dame la mano. Hey, ¡salta! La fiesta va a empezar. ¡Bailemos, 1, 2, 3! Por el futuro, estaremos siempre juntos. De ninguna manera, no me rendiré. ¡Cantemos! ¡Daré lo mejor de mi! Seguramente mañana estaremos brillando. Juntemos nuestro poder y vayamos en busca de emociones. Así somos en PriPara. Versión Completa Romaji= Mukuchi na heart hiraitara Susumō koe awasete Kirakira shiteiru jibun wo Tsukamō daisuki na koto shiyō Kachi ka make da nante Kankei nai janai! Saa te to te tsunaide Hey Jump! Party wa hajimaru Let's Dance 1, 2, 3! Mirai he sō zutto minna de Zettai akirametakunai kara Let's sing Do my best! Ashita wa kitto kagayaiteru Chikara awasete tokimeki sagashite ku Tsukami torō PuriPara Kūyoku yo shite iru jibun wo Kaeyou minna ga tsuiteru yo Donna kabe datte mondai nai janai Saa yūki wo dashite Hey Clap yume ga hajimaru Let's Dance Run with me mirai he sō zutto Minna de Zettai tebanashitakunai kara Let's sing Believe my way ashita wa motto kagayaiteru Kibō kakagete dokidoki sagashite ku Dare no mono PuriPara Umaku ikanai toka surechigai bakaride Dame ni nari-sōna toki wa issho ni Futatsu ori no yume wo kanaeyō (Zutto ne) Egao uketorō Sō issho ni utaitai nē issho ni odoritai Zettai akiramenai yo Let's Go Let's Dance 1, 2, 3! Mirai he sō zutto minna de Zettai akirametakunai kara Let's sing Do my best! Ashita wa kitto kagayaiteru Chikara awasete tokimeki sagashite ku Tsukami torō PuriPara |-| Kanji= 無口な　ハート開いたら 進もう　声合わせて キラキラ　している自分を 掴もう　大好きな事しよう 勝ちか負けだなんて 関係ないじゃないっ！ さぁ手と手つないで Hey Jump！ パーティは始まる Let's Dance 1,2,3！ 未来へ　そうずっと　みんなで 絶対あきらめたくないから Let's sing Do my best！ 明日はきっと輝いてる 力合わせて　トキメキ探してく つかみ取ろうプリパラ クヨクヨしている自分を 変えよう　みんなが付いてるよ どんな壁だって　問題ないじゃない さぁ勇気を出して Hey Clap 夢が始まる Let's Dance Run with me 未来へそうずっと みんなで 絶対手放したくないから Let's Sing Believe my way 明日はもっと輝いてる 希望かかげてドキドキ探してく 誰のものプリパラ うまくいかないとか　すれ違いばかりで ダメになりそうな時は一緒に ふたつ折りの夢を叶えよう (ずっとね) 笑顔受け取ろう そう一緒に歌いたい　ねぇ一緒に踊りたい 絶対あきらめないよ Let's Go Let's Dance 1,2,3！ 未来へ　そうずっと　みんなで 絶対あきらめたくないから Let's sing Do my best！ 明日はきっと輝いてる 力合わせて　トキメキ探してく つかみ取ろうプリパラ |-| Español= Cuando abras tu tímido corazón sigue adelante, y nuestros corazones se sincronizarán. Algo está brillando en mi interior, cógelo y ve repartiendo amor con ello. ¡No importa si ganas o pierdes! Ahora, dame la mano. Hey, ¡salta! La fiesta va a empezar. ¡Bailemos, 1, 2, 3! Por el futuro, estaremos siempre juntos. De ninguna manera, no me rendiré. ¡Cantemos! ¡Daré lo mejor de mi! Seguramente mañana estaremos brillando. Juntemos nuestro poder y vayamos en busca de emociones. Así somos en PriPara. Si tienes alguna preocupación, ¡olvídala! Pues todos estamos juntos. Aunque nos topemos con obstáculos, ¡no hay ningún problema! Ahora, saquemos todo nuestro coraje. Hey, ¡aplaude! Nuestros sueños van a comenzar. ¡Bailemos, corre conmigo! Por el futuro, estaremos siempre juntos. De ninguna manera, no soltaré tu mano. ¡Cantemos, cree en mi! Mañana brillaremos aún más. Tengamos esperanzas y vayamos en busca de emociones. Un PriPara que pertenece a todos. Cuando las cosas no salgan bien y solo quieras olvidarte de todo, en los momentos en los que todo te parezca inservible. Piensa en que juntos nuestros sueños se harán realidad (por siempre), Sonreiremos, siempre. Oye, quiero cantar contigo. Escucha, quiero bailar contigo. No me voy a rendir. ¡Vamos! ¡Bailemos, 1, 2, 3! Por el futuro, estaremos siempre juntos. De ninguna manera, no me rendiré. ¡Cantemos! ¡Daré lo mejor de mi! Seguramente mañana estaremos brillando. Juntemos nuestro poder y vayamos en buscar de emociones. Así somos en PriPara. Video Op= |-| Anime= Audio Galería Articulo principal:Realize!/Galería Curiosidades Categoría:Op Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Musica Categoría:SoLaMi♡Dressing Categoría:Lala Manaka Categoría:Mireille Minami Categoría:Sophie Hojo Categoría:Shion Todo Categoría:Leona West Categoría:Dorothy West Categoría:Primera Temporada Categoría:Segunda temporada Categoría:Canciones Juego